Lord Andros Arkwright
Lord Andros Arkwright is the senary antagonist of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series. Andros is a merchant lord hired by Ludd Whitehill to sell Ironwood out from under the Forresters. He serves as an antagonist to Mira's story. Character Andros appears volatile, obstreperous, temperamental, quarrelsome, argumentative, and talkative and is quick to resort to shouting during a conversation. He is also known as a gossip, unable to keep himself from spilling the secrets of even his allies and friends. Andros also enjoys arrogantly bragging about himself and his accomplishments, regardless of whether the person he is speaking to is interested or not. Game Of Thrones "The Lost Lords" Andros and Rickard Morgryn are hired by Ludd Whitehill to sell Ironwood to the crown. The two of them wait in the throne room to speak with Tyrion Lannister, and are surprised when he arrives with Mira Forrester, who wishes to make an agreement on the behest of House Forrester. Andros is furious with this revelation, but is unable to convince Tyrion to listen to him and Morgrym's offer, so he leaves while Tyrion and Mira negotiate. "Sons of Winter" Andros attends Tommen's Coronation Feast and is overheard arguing with Lord Morgryn. It is learned, through Mira eavesdropping on his conversations, that Andros has been made an exclusive Kings Landing contact by the Whitehills. Andros remains cocky and boastful about this new opportunity, despite it souring his relationship with Morgryn. Andros has now taken an interest in taking on Lyman Lannister as his new business partner. Andros is distrustful of Mira and the House she comes from, and yells at Lyman when he catches them talking. He shouts at Mira to stay away from Lyman, attracting attention from nearby guests and crowds. It is later learned that Andros betrayed his new business partner by revealing to others that Lyman was addicted to drinking the milk of the poppy. Because of Lyman's anger at this discovery, Lyman reveals that Andros has been buying hundreds of sellswords so that he can create an army for the Whitehills. The plan is to use the army to march against Ironrath. Andros gets angry when he finds out that Mira told Lyman about his betrayal. He threatens Mira, saying that she's made "a grave error" by making an enemy out of him. When Mira shows even more defiance, he turns bright red before storming away. "A Nest of Vipers" Andros was mentioned by Sera and Mira after the coronation feast, Sera blames Mira for making Andros yell and create a scene during the feast, regardless of the player's relationship with Sera, she would side with Andros and won't believe Mira's reasons. He was mentioned again when Mira meets Cersei, Cersei asks Mira to become one of Tyrion's witness about the Purple Wedding and not mention her own name, in return Cersei would take care of the Whitehill sellswords for House Forrester, stating that she 'never liked the man anyway'. The Ice Dragon The only time Andros is seen in this episode is near the end getting executed by the headsman. It seems Cersei truly did take care of the Whitehill soldiers and executed Lord Andros. Appearances Relationships Lord Morgryn It appears that Andros gets along well with Morgryn as they work together. Andros takes Morgryn's advice. However, Andros is quick to prioritize his business opportunities over their partnership. Andros is taken upon as an official and exclusive Ironwood contact for the Whitehills, cutting out Morgryn from the business. Andros shows no remorse for this betrayal, and moves onto making Lyman Lannister his new partner. Mira Forrester Andros holds a strong dislike for Mira and goes out of his way to be rude to her throughout all of their interactions. He takes great offense when Mira talks to Lyman Lannister, and threatens her to stay away from the both of them. The two make enemies of each other when Mira reveals to Lyman that Andros has spilled his secret: he is addicted to the milk of the poppy. References Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Lords Category:Merchants Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Whitehill Garrison Category:House Whitehill